


The Moon Song

by mgs3



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Teasing, after months of miscommunication, also some crying, eliott quotes meredith grey and blair waldorf so what about it, hiding things is bad talking is good, lots of shrugging and nodding and deep breaths being taken, otteli urbex king makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgs3/pseuds/mgs3
Summary: So that leaves one more possibility. Eliott takes a deep breath and thinksnow or never. And so he jumps to the unknown and asks, “Is it about me? About us?”And when Lucas lets out a choked sob, tears rapidly falling from his eyes, Eliott crashes into the sea, hitting the rocks at the bottom.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 36
Kudos: 260





	The Moon Song

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea since the cheating apologist clip in s5 but I was too lazy to write it then and now with the whole urbex thing and Eliott hiding it from Lucas the original idea expanded so yeah, voila

Eliott could feel something was wrong. How something has suddenly shifted between them after that trip to Basile’s grandpa’s house, not so obvious at the first sight but still there nevertheless. How his smile isn’t nearly as bright as usual, how it isn’t really reaching his eyes. Just a forced tight lipped smile from time to time. How he isn’t laughing as much anymore, or barely at all, how quiet the flat is without his laugh echoing through it all the time. Just a small chuckle whenever Eliott is trying to joke to make him laugh. How his eyes are missing their usual spark. Just the hollow depth of the ocean, one that doesn’t make Eliott nearly as excited to want to drown in it. How he’s giving up his act whenever he thinks Eliott isn’t looking, shoulders hunched, empty looks, overall sadness. How his insomnia seems to have come back, how he tosses around in bed most nights, only to give up and start walking around their small flat, wood creaking quietly under his feet, silent noises coming up from the kitchen. How Eliott always finds him an hour or two later, fast asleep on the couch and carries him back to bed, how Lucas clings extra tight to him in his sleep then, as if he was afraid Eliott would let go of him.

He tries not to dwell on it for too long, waiting for the gloomy mood to pass, even though seeing Lucas like that, always so lively and everywhere and now quiet and blue, is killing him. He tries to blame it all on the bac and school stress, this dread of everything ending and not knowing what to do next. He can relate to it, too, after all.

But then again, his mind is constantly drifting back to that one Saturday back at the end of February when Arthur was staying over. How he woke up early to go to an abandoned building on the other side of the city, leaving Lucas a note he’s going out to take some photos for his project in case he would wake up before his return. How Eliott kissed him when he came back and found them talking in the living room, how he went to the bakery a moment later to give them some more time to talk. How later that night, when Lucas was in the kitchen cooking dinner and singing off key to some song on the radio, his phone buzzed on the coffee table and Eliott glanced at it and saw the message on the home screen. Not that he wanted to, he just happened to look in this direction and he read it unconsciously. _Thanks for listening, I really needed this. And talk to Eliott. He will understand._ How Lucas came into the living room a moment later, carrying two bowls of pasta, how he unlocked his phone, read Arthur’s message, his eyebrows furrowing momentarily, only to shake his head lightly and put the phone away. How he looked at Eliott, smiling slightly and asked if they’re watching the film he brought from work or not. How later, that night, Eliott couldn’t fall asleep until the sun started to rise, how it crept to the darkest corners of his mind that maybe, just maybe, it wasn’t school that was making Lucas so sad. But that it was him.

And he wants to talk to him about it, he really does. He wants to hold him close, wrap his arms around him and ask him if everything is okay, if _they_ are okay. But he also wants to give him some space, to give him some time, hoping that when Lucas is ready, he will tell him himself what’s on his mind these days. So he lets it be.

The thing is, you see, that feelings are like a dam and sometimes the water is too turbulent and overflowing that the dam breaks and you can’t pretend anymore, you have to swim to the shore before the stream takes over and drowns you. 

And that’s how Eliott finds Lucas when he silently sneaks into the bed one morning after he woke up early to buy fresh pastries for breakfast. And when he curls his arms around Lucas’ chest and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, he feels how wet it is, notices how his chin is wobbling, how his jaw is clenched, how hard he’s closing his eyes, how he’s grasping the bed sheet with his fists, trying to pretend he’s still asleep, hoping that Eliott won’t notice. And the sight of him like that breaks his heart.

He reaches over to hold his hand, Lucas involuntarily letting him, Eliott’s lips brushing the skin on the back of his neck, trying to calm him down, trying to say _I’m here, it’s okay, everything is okay_ . And when he feels Lucas’ muscles finally relax under his touch, he lightly turns him over so they’re facing each other now. His face is pale, eyes bloodshot and eyelids a little bit swollen, parched skin underneath them. He keeps his eyes fixed on Eliott’s chest, only briefly looking up when Eliott bumps their noses and whispers a soft _hey_.

The silence fills the room, only the sound of their breathing cutting through. And after a moment, when Lucas’ chin wobbles again and a single tear falls down his chin, Eliott traces it with his thumb and asks, “Are you okay?”

But Lucas only shuts his eyes, another tear escaping through his closed eyelids. Eliott feels like he’s on a cliff, looking at the never-ending firmament, the sound of waves crashing down audible in the distance, a violent breeze pushing him to the edge.

“Is it about school?” he asks again, squeezing Lucas’ hand along the way. “I know how hard the last year can be with the exams and everything and—”

“No.” His voice is watery and he whispers so quietly that if Eliott wasn’t so close he wouldn’t hear it at all.

“Okay… is it about your mom?” he asks, taking a step to the edge of the cliff, brushing Lucas’ hair back from where they fell on his forehead. 

“No.” He tries to breathe but it comes out as a shudder.

So that leaves one more possibility. Eliott takes a deep breath and thinks _now or never._ And so he jumps to the unknown and asks, “Is it about me? About us?”

And when Lucas lets out a choked sob, tears rapidly falling from his eyes, Eliott crashes into the sea, hitting the rocks at the bottom.

He takes him in his arms, sitting up a little bit, just enough to lean against the headboard to make it easier for Lucas to breathe, when violent sobs ripple through his body, making it difficult to catch a breath. He holds him tight, one of his hands rubbing a soothing hand down his back, the other in his hair, brushing through it with his fingers. Lucas pulls him closer, grasping at his t-shirt with his both hands, his face on Eliott’s chest, leaving wet spots from where it lies.

Eliott holds him tight, whispering _shhh_ and _it’s okay_ and _I’m here, Lucas, I’m here_ and kissing his forehead from time to time. He hopes Lucas can’t hear how fast his heart is beating from where he’s laying on his chest, but he must, surely he must.

But they get through it, the hiccupping becomes less and less frequent, the tears stop falling, his breathing gets more even, his body slumped, weakened, tired from the crying. They breathe together in the silence of the room, the sunlight barging inside through the closed curtains, until finally, when it seems like the worst is over, Eliott quietly asks, “do you want to talk about it?”

Lucas fidgets in his arms, shaking lightly, and burrows his face even deeper in Eliott’s t-shirt. “imscaredyoullleaveme,” he mumbles something unintelligible in his chest.

“Can you say it again, baby? I can’t hear you like this.”

Lucas stays silent for another minute and Eliott begins to think that perhaps he’s fallen asleep, but then, he’s leaving Eliott’s embrace and sitting in front of him. He looks at his lap, picking a thin thread on his sweats and when he’s ready, he looks up, his eyes even more bloodshot than before, and with a shaky breath and brutal honesty says, “I am scared you will leave me.”

And just like that, Eliott’s world turns on its axis. 

“I— I would never, Lucas, why— what—,” he closes his eyes and takes another deep breath, mentally giving himself a pep talk and hoping that his brain will take the gist and let him form an actual, coherent sentence. Lucas looks at his lap again, looking so small and defeated, like he just wants to get it over with and leave. And Eliott can’t have that. He lifts Lucas’ chin with his fingers, forcing him to look at him and his eyes are big, and sad, and so blue, and Eliott just wants to hold him and take care of him for the rest of his life. For as long as Lucas lets him. “I am _never_ going to leave you, Lucas, okay? I’m here for the long run.”

“You can’t say that,” he says quietly, sadly.

“What?”

“You can’t say that you will never leave. You can’t say that. You…” he takes a breath and looks up to the ceiling, trying to keep his feelings at bay, “don’t make promises you can’t keep. People always leave.”

Eliott shakes his head, the pain in his chest growing stronger with every word Lucas says. “Not me. I will never leave.” 

“Someone better might come along though. And then you’ll leave.”

“I will _never_ leave you, Lucas.” But he still doesn’t look back at him, his eyes transfixed on a suspicious spot on the ceiling and Eliott can’t have that. He takes his hands in his own, interlaces their fingers and squeezes once, and twice, and pleads, “hey, talk to me, please. Where is this all coming from?”

Lucas sniffles and looks down at their hands, musters up his courage and finally looks back at him again. “You left Lucille for me. You might leave me for someone else. It happened once. It can happen again.” 

His words stab Eliott right in the heart, he firmly shakes his head and huffs, “it’s not the same, Lucas. You are not Lucille. This is not going to happen to us.”

“It might.”

“But it won’t,” he assures him.

But Lucas doesn’t seem to believe him, his chin up, his eyes challenging him, “You don’t know that. Humans are never satisfied. You said it yourself.”

“What? When did I say that?” Eliott quizzes him, brows furrowing, trying to remember.

“When we came back from the farm?” Lucas provides. “When we were talking about Arthur’s father cheating? You said that you cheated on Lucille with me. And that humans are never satisfied.”

“But Lucas, I wasn’t talking about me! Or us! I meant it in general, like society, _some_ people, not _me_.” 

“You don’t understand it, do you?” Lucas asks.

“What? What don’t I understand?”

“That you’re… you’re _you_. And I’m _me_. I’m just _me_.”

“And I love _you_ , Lucas. I love you more than you can imagine, fuck, I love you so much that I can barely breathe sometimes—”

“No but… Just look at yourself!” he huffs annoyed, waving a hand in the air in front of him, “You just walk around looking like _that_ , being _you_ , so smart and talented and so _passionate_ about life and art and _everything_ , and people want to be with you or… or _be you_ , and some probably want to be with you _and_ be you at the same time! You’re like the sun, Eliott, don’t you get it?”

“And you’re like the sun to me, Lucas, is it so hard to understand?” he questions.

“No, I’m not.” he shuts him down. “I’m not the sun, I can’t be. I’m just me. You’re the sun, Eliott, with your hair, and your blinding, sunshine smile, and your personality, with your _everything_.”

And it’s futile to fight with him, isn’t it? Because no matter what he says, Lucas will always try to have it his way. So Eliott lets him win.

“Fine. I’m the sun. Burning people when they get too close.” he can see Lucas opening his mouth to interrupt him, but he continues, not letting him get in the way. “But you… you’re the moon, Lucas. Orbiting around me, always there whenever I need you, complementing me, always there providing the light whenever I’m in the dark.” Lucas stares at him with mouth agape, star-struck, “No. You know what?” Eliott carries on, “You’re like a constellation of stars. Shining brightly on the night’s sky, a welcoming, comforting presence. You’re my Polaris, Lucas, guiding me whenever I’m lost.” Lucas’ thumb is suddenly on Eliott’s cheek, brushing away the tears that fell from his eyes. He didn’t even realize he started crying. That they both did. He leans into Lucas’ touch and looks into his glassy eyes, “You’re like a galaxy to me. You’re my whole universe, Lucas. And I pick you. I choose you. I love _you_. You’re not a stop along the way, you’re my final destination, Lucas. Don’t forget that.” 

And then, like a wave crashing into the shore, Lucas falls into his arms again, hugging him tightly, and whispering “I love you.” And Eliott whispers back, “I love you, too. So, so much,” and right after that, he repeats, “please never forget that.” 

They stay in the tight embrace for a while, just breathing each other in, two broken boys, insecure and so afraid of hurting each other, of living through another heartbreak. And then, all there’s left unspoken, they tell each other in a way they kiss, languidly, their bodies leaning close. And when they part, foreheads still touching, Eliott asks “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could see that something was bugging you, you know. But I thought it’s just school. Or more like I hoped it’s school…” he adds on a quieter note. 

He shrugs, playing with the hem of Eliott’s t-shirt. “I didn’t want you to think like I depend too much on you, that I need to be coddled all the time. I thought that if I stay quiet and don’t say anything, it will go away. But it didn’t and… I don’t know. I just didn’t.” 

Eliott nods, brushing the strand of Lucas’ hair that’s fallen on his forehead, “You can always talk to me, okay? Remember that I’m here for you. Always.”

“But you’re not.” he says timidly.

Eliott’s hand falls down to his lap, his brows furrowing. “What do you mean?”

“You’re not here. That’s the thing.”

“I know, I know that we didn’t spend much time together lately, it’s just that with classes and work, I—” 

“Except that you’re not.” He sees a confused look on Eliott’s face, takes a deep breath and explains. “You’re not working. Or at least you weren’t. Last Friday? I finished studying with Imane late and I texted you? You said your shift is gonna take longer cause you have to go through the inventory. And I just… I don’t know. I didn’t want to go back to an empty flat again and I thought that you could use a hand and maybe if I helped you it would go faster and that you’re probably starving there so I got us takeaway pizza and went to video club. But you weren’t there. Your coworker said that you switched shifts. So I… I got back home. Thinking that maybe I mixed something up, that maybe you’re at home already or something. But you weren’t here.”

Eliott remembers the texts, remembers how he came back home from the urbex party way past midnight, sneaking into the bed and wrapping his arms around Lucas, how he stiffened then and asked him _“how was work?”_ and how Eliott said _“fine, but tiring”_ and _“I missed you”_ and how Lucas just hummed and didn’t say it back. How Eliott woke up the next morning, alone, cold sheet’s on Lucas’ side of the bed. _“I’m spending a day with the guys today. I’ll be back late, don’t wait for me,”_ a note pinned to the fridge said.

And all the pieces fit together now, don’t they? Lucas’ insomnia, abandonment issues, his fear of Eliott leaving him… Everything because he was too scared of giving away another part of himself. And so he didn’t.

Lucas starts fidgeting in place, anxiously looking away, and Eliott realizes he’s been silent for too long, so he asks, “Why didn’t you say anything? You knew I was lying… why didn’t you say something?”

Lucas shrugs again “Because I didn’t want you to think I’m controlling you, I just… really went there by accident.” Eliott nods and squeezes his hand, saying _I know_ , “I wanted to give you space and I… you don’t have to tell me where you were, but please, Eliott, _please_ don’t lie to me. Not now… not like that, just… please don’t.”

And that’s it, isn’t it? He kept it hidden for so long, he didn’t even know why. It was stupid to do this in the first place but then he started drowning and it was more and more difficult to swim up and keep afloat, so he let himself go down and stay there. Kidding himself that maybe Lucas won’t notice. He was only going there before or after classes when he was in school or at nights when Lucas was partying with the guys anyway. But he did, of course he did. It’s Lucas after all.

He exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding and swims up to the surface. “Please, just don’t be mad at me.”

“I don’t want you to tell me like that. I don’t want you to feel like you’re forced to tell me now.” Lucas quickly adds but Eliott just shakes his head.

“I want to tell you. I really do, just… promise me you won’t be mad at me.”

Lucas looks him up and down, thinking about it for a moment. But then he nods and says, “Okay. I promise” 

“Remember that place I took you and the guys and Alexia to? Where we had the party later?” Lucas nods again, eyeing him curiously. “I… I’ve been going to abandoned buildings like that for some. It’s called urbex,” he explains, “it’s about exploring places abandoned by society and left completely unused until they turn into those modern ruins. There’s like a whole community of people doing it, it became kinda a thing in the past couple of years.” He stops his ramble, giving Lucas time to process the information.

“How… For how long have you been doing that?” He asks the inevitable.

Eliott closes his eyes. He was afraid of this question, even though he knew it was coming. But he doesn’t have a choice, does he? Lucas can see right through his bullshit, he always could and he doesn’t deserve to be lied to. So he swallows and tells him the hard truth, “Since I started uni?” He peeks one eye at Lucas and he can’t help but notice the hurt look on his face. _Fuck._ “Student’s union hosted a party at one of the urbex locations and I just… I don’t know. I liked it. A lot. I started researching stuff about it and I found some places around Paris like that and I went there and then I just… got into it and started finding places on my own.” He shrugs, “I know it’s stupid—”

“It’s not.” Lucas cuts in. “It’s not stupid if you like it. And you do. Don’t you?” He smiles at him and Eliott smiles back.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

“See? It’s not stupid. Okay, so tell me more. You just go there or…?” He leaves the sentence unfinished, letting Eliott take over.

“Yeah. Usually, yeah. You know, there’s no real point to it. Like… it’s not like running a marathon, you don’t get a medal because you managed to get in some place. And you don’t do this for others anyway. It’s more about proving yourself that you can do this.” He rambles, but Lucas just nods, understanding what he means either way. “It’s kinda like climbing, if you think about it. You prepare for an expedition, you go there and you reach the summit.”

“And those other people… this community? You do this with them?”

“No. I do this on my own. Sometimes I bump into someone when I’m out, but not that often. We meet from time to time though at urbex parties. It’s fun, and you know, it’s a great opportunity to share experiences and find out about new places or get some tips on how to access some spots and stuff like that.” 

Lucas hums. “And last Friday… you were at one of those parties?”

“Yeah. At an abandoned racecourse.” He says, pensively, dreading Lucas’ reaction.

But he just nods again,“Okay… but how do people know that you were there? Like, you said it’s kinda like climbing, right?” Eliott nods. “So when climbers reach the summit, they leave something there for others to find, right? So they wouldn’t be considered a fraud.”

“Yeah, but you know, you don’t really do this for others, you only do it for yourself.” Eliott explains. “But yeah, it’s kinda the same. Some people don’t care about this so they just go and leave and you have to trust their word or don’t. Others take photos and post them somewhere to prove they were there, some leave something for others, like a tag or something.”

“And you?” Lucas questions, “What do you do?”

Eliott can’t help but grin at this question. “Wait, I’ll show you” he gets up to get his phone from the pocket of his jeans that he discarded earlier on the floor and plops down on the bed, browsing through the gallery already. When he finds the photo he was looking for, he gives the phone to Lucas and waits for his reaction with anticipation.

Lucas looks at it, back at Eliott, back at the phone, and laughs loudly and Eliott can feel his smile growing wider now. “A raccoon. Of course it is. Why am I even surprised?” Lucas laughs.

“Hey, it’s not a raccoon!” Eliott corrects him. “I mean, okay, it is, but look closely.” 

“Okay, I’m looking…” Lucas huffs amusedly. “Am I supposed to see something specific though?”

Eliott takes his phone back and holds it so both of them can see the screen. “Here,” he points to the left side of the picture, “that’s a raccoon.” 

“Yes, I can see that, Eliott. Are you telling me that the other side is something else?” 

“Of course it is, Lucas. Look!” Lucas squints and scratches his head but just looks at Eliott incredulously, so he gives up and tells him, “that’s a raccoon. And that,” he points to the right side, “is a hedgehog.” 

Lucas’ eyes widen and he stares at Eliott for a moment with his mouth open. He collects himself after a moment and looks at the phone again. 

“A spike, right here.” Eliott points to it with his finger. “Can you see it now?” 

“But… but why?” 

Eliott shrugs. “Because this way you’re always with me, even when you’re not.”

The silence is charged, something shifting in the atmosphere between them, and then Lucas speaks up again.

“Okay, so… you go there, you tag the place, and others know that you were there. You’re like some secret badass street artist. You’re like Banksy but you know. French edition. More hot, with better hair, too short jeans and going to far dirtier places.”

Eliott chuckles, “You don’t know if I look better than Banksy, you haven’t seen them.”

“Well, let’s just say that I have wild imagination and if someone’s not showing their face to anyone, then they definitely can’t be hotter than my boyfriend.” Lucas wiggles his eyebrows and Eliott blushes. “So? Do you have a nickname?” Eliott can feel his face growing hotter and Lucas notices it immediately, if the way he smiles widely is anything to go by. “Oh. My. God. You totally have a nickname. It’s your alter ego, you have to have a nickname.” Eliott groans and tries to hide his face in his hands but Lucas is faster and reaches over before he can. “Come oooon, Eliott, tell me, pleeeeaaaase.” 

And well, Eliott is only human. So no one can really blame him that it takes him one look into Lucas’ puppy dog pleading eyes and he gives in. “But you won’t laugh?”

“I won’t,” he crosses his fingers over his heart but Eliott knows it’s all for nothing.

“It’s Otteli.” He says silently.

Lucas just blinks at him and then he’s laughing, “I’m sorry, it’s what?”

“Otteli.” He rolls his eyes, pretending to be annoyed, but he can’t really be mad at Lucas, can he? Not when he laughs like that, so beautifully, in a way that Eliott’s been craving to hear for months.

“You really used all your brain cells on srodulv, didn’t you?” Lucas teases and Eliott rolls his eyes again.

“It’s not like that. It’s kinda your fault, you know?”

“My fault?” He asks taken aback.

“Remember last year when we went out with guys and girls to get drunk and say goodbye to the summer before the school year began?” Lucas nods. “And how you and the guys got totally wasted?” He nods again. “And how you started switching syllables of every single word you were saying and how you were laughing cause you thought you’re so funny?” Eliott smirks when he sees a hinge of embarrassment on Lucas’ face. “We got back home but you wouldn’t stop doing that and I tucked you in bed and you said _‘goodnight, Otelli’_ and I don’t know,” he shrugs, “I just liked it. And it reminded me of you. And it sounds similar to _Othello_ and Shakespearean tragedy is always relatable so… yeah.” He squirms under Lucas’ scrutinized gaze.

And then, there’s Lucas, getting into his space, putting both of his hands on Eliott’s shoulders, his own hands immediately finding their place on Lucas’ hips. Lucas kisses him on the cheek, his mouth lingering there for a brief moment and then he looks up, his eyes half-lidded and teases. “Well, I like it. Makes me feel important.”

“You are.” Eliott’s hands roam around his back, pulling him closer. “You are important. To me, you’re the most important person in my life.”

Lucas smiles and lies down, Eliott wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. They lie like this for a while, Lucas gently tracing the skin on Eliott’s firearms with his fingers, and then he shifts slightly, so he can look at Eliott asks another scary question, “Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?” 

“I don’t know.” He shrugs, worrying his lips between his teeth. “At the beginning I just wanted to keep it to myself, I didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it. And it’s stupid but I just had this voice in my head, Lucille’s voice, saying that it’s my another whim. And when I started to dig deeper and get really into it, this voice got louder and louder and it took me a while to get rid of it, you know? And then I didn’t want to worry you cause you have enough stress with school and life and me and I didn’t want to add this on top of things. Cause you know… this is not exactly legal? And like… not completely safe? I mean, it’s also not _that_ dangerous and I know what I’m doing and I’m being careful and just…” he quickly adds, but Lucas just nods, understanding visible in his eyes, giving Eliott the strength to keep going. “And then… and then I wanted to tell you because I felt bad about hiding it but I just kept thinking that I was hiding it for so long and that you will get mad and think that I don’t trust you, and I do, Lucas, I trust you with my life and you know me by heart and—” 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lucas’ hands are suddenly cupping is face, tilting his chin up so he can look into his eyes. “Just breathe. It’s okay. Everything is okay. I’m not mad at you. Yeah, I wish you told me sooner, but I understand it. I really do. And it’s not like I wasn’t hiding things from you either. So… it looks like we both have some things to work on. Like you know. Communication. And stuff.” 

“Oh yeah. And stuff.” Eliott laughs, putting his hands on top of Lucas’.

“But hey… we’re fine, right? Or we will be?” Lucas asks and Eliott hates the bit of insecurity he can hear in his voice.

He closes the distance between them and pecks him on the lips, one, two, three, four times, and says, firmly, strongly, surely. “We are. And we will be.”

And the sun shines outside, but here, in a tiny flat in the heart of Paris, they lay like this, limbs tangled, hands intertwined, eyes closing, both exhausted from the emotionally charged morning. But something feels unfinished so before the drowsiness takes over, Eliott has one more thing to do.

“Lucas?”

“Mhm?"

“There’s another urbex party next Friday. Would you like to go with me?”

Lucas shifts his head slightly from where it’s laying on top Eliott’s chest to look at him. “You want me to go with you?”

“Yeah. I’d like that. I’d like you to see it for yourself. You don’t have to of course if you don’t want to or don’t have time or don’t feel like it, I won’t be mad if you don’t, but—”

“Hey,” Lucas interrupts his ramble, smiling at him, “I’d love to go with you.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” he smiles and Eliott’s heart does somersaults in his chest.

“Okay. It’s a date then.”

“Oh a date, Mr. Demaury?” Lucas teases, his eyes glistening with joy.

“Yes, that’s right. How about I pick you up from school, we’ll go and grab something to eat and go see a movie? And then we’ll go to that party? How does it sound?” He asks.

“Sounds like a date.” Lucas smirks.

“Then it’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

And then, they fall asleep like that, holding each other, breathing in, feeling light and hopeful, after months of keeping things in, the pastries long forgotten on the kitchen counter. But it doesn’t matter, mundane things don’t matter when they’re together because that’s some cosmic thing, isn’t it? A love like theirs. 

And then, next week, they go for dinner and a movie, and Eliott takes Lucas to an urbex party. He glances at him constantly, checking his reaction, and Lucas just stares star-struck, mouth agape, and when Eliott asks “ _What do you think?”_ , he says _“It’s amazing. I love it.”_

And then, suddenly there are people all around them, there’s this overexcited girl, Jo, if Eliott remembers her name correctly from the last time, asking _“oh my god are you Lucas? The Lucas?”_ and when Lucas nods confused but going along, she almost jumps on him, hugging him tight. 

And then, there are others coming over, high fiving Lucas and saying “ _it’s so great to finally meet you, man”_ and Lucas looks at Eliott puzzled but Eliott just shrugs and laughs and pulls him in for a kiss, a small crowd around them cheering immediately.

And then, there are people asking Eliott about his escapades, and he answers them excitedly, glancing from time to time at Lucas, standing always by his side, a proud look on his face. 

And then, Eliott shows him around, telling him about the history of this place, showing him the street art, his tag among them, taking out the template and spray paint from his backpack and asking Lucas _“do you want to do it together?”_

And then, on their way home, Lucas teases Eliott mercilessly because “ _why didn’t you tell me you’re a celebrity?”_ and “ _wait, if you’re an urbex king then what does that make me?”_

And then, when they come back home, a giggling mess, stumbling in the hallway, chasing each other's mouth, Lucas whispers _"wait, I have an idea"_ against Eliott's lips, and takes his template again, along with the blue and orange paint and leaves a tag above their bed, a raccoon and a hedgehog intertwined, their very own dream catcher, looking after them.

And then, a week later, Eliott buys gold and silver paint and paints the sun and the moon and the stars next to them, so they would never get lost in the dark again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a song called "Piosenka księżycowa" which is a peak elu song. You can listen to it and read the translation [here](https://mayalecomte.tumblr.com/private/617830169527320576/tumblr_SBHdEC0GAPdde0xCD)
> 
> [tumblr](mayalecomte.tumblr.com) // [ ficpost ](https://mayalecomte.tumblr.com/post/617831310244954112/the-moon-song-so-that-leaves-one-more-possibility)
> 
> thank you for reading 🌺🌹🌷💐


End file.
